Bloqué
by IdeaLise
Summary: Non, non et non ! Sasuke ne voulait plus être le uke de Naruto, s'était finit ! Irrévocable ! Plus jamais ! ... Ah bon ! Même s'il s'était fait menotter au lit, sans échappatoire pour sa survie ? (PWP dès le premier mot, vous êtes prévenus)


**_Avertissements :_** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Cet One-Shot est rating M car c'est un PWP, c'est-à-dire un texte sans véritable trame narrative dans le seul but est de mettre en scène du sexe. Vous voilà prévenues ! Ne vous attendez pas à une scène particulièrement imaginative puisque ce One-Shot reprend un classique du fantasme : le fait d'être attaché et de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de subir le plaisir (oui précisons le mot plaisir parce que loin de moins l'idée d'écrire un viol, en tout cas pas pour celui-là...). Sinon... Quoi d'autre ? Bonjour. Ça me semble bien pour commencer.

AH OUI ! **Je recherche une Bêta** et je pense que vous le remarquerez bien assez tôt si vous vous aventurez dans cette petite histoire -de 3015 mots exactement- car, oui malgré deux relectures espacées, elles sont toujours là mes fautes T_T. Donc, c'est désespérée que je lance cet appel : À L'AIDE ! Bon sachez une chose tout de même si vous vous proposez (je pense que si vous le faîte, je pleure de joie et de soulagement) il vous faudra aimer lire sur le fandom de Naruto mais aussi sur celui d'Harry Potter et de Fairy Tail. J'expliquerai le reste pour celles qui sont emballées. Voili, voulou !

 ** _J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment grâce à ce court texte qui n'est là que pour ça._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _ **Résumé :**_**

 **N** on et non ! Sasuke ne voulait plus être le uke de Naruto, s'était finit ! Irrévocable ! Plus jamais ! Ah bon ?! Même s'il s'était fait menotter au lit, sans échappatoire pour sa survie ? (PWP dès le premier mot, vous êtes prévenus)

* * *

 ** _Le Démon qui s'Invite un peu trop Facilement._**

 **L** a chaleur m'enveloppait tandis que je tirais sur les chaînettes qui retenaient mes poignets. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui faire le plaisir d'être toujours attaché. Ce serait particulièrement humiliant pour un ninja de mon niveau. Peu importe ce qu'il trifouillait, je devais me libérer avant qu'il ne revienne.

Merde ! Mais elles allaient lâcher oui ! J'entendais ses pas revenir ! Pas question que je sois le uke ! Je serais le seme dans notre relation, et je m'en foutais si ça ne plaisait pas à l'autre. Je n'étais pas dans la mouise, toujours attaché à cette saloperie de tête de lit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'acheter ce lit ?! Ah oui, je voulais l'attacher, lui. Ce n'était pas censé se retourner contre moi, bon sang !

Mais pourquoi elles ne se brisaient pas ! Non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas déjà être là ! Il fallait au moins que je lui fasse croire que je n'avais pas tenté de briser les chaînes, mon ego en prendrait un trop gros coup si en plus il se moquait de moi parce que je n'avais pas su me détacher. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il remarque que je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer, moi !

« - Tiens, c'est normal que le lit à changer de place depuis que je suis parti, c'est-à-dire, y'a quoi… Deux seconde ? Dit-il en rentrant dans la pièce.

\- Tu te fais sûrement des films, détache-moi maintenant ! Je n'ai même pas envie de les casser, tellement cela me fais de la peine que tu crois seulement qu'elles puissent me retenir.

\- Franchement, je sais très bien que tu as essayé de casser les menottes. Vois-tu, de la salle-de-bains à ici, y'a pas vraiment d'espace. Et tu croyais vraiment que je n'entendais pas le lit racler contre le sol tellement t'arrivais pas à te défaire de ces petites et minuscules menottes. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que le lit s'est mystérieusement rapproché du milieu de la pièce tout seul.

\- Je n'essayais pas de te faire croire mais de te faire obéir. Maintenant, détache-moi !

\- Non, si tu veux te détacher, fais le tout seul. Cette fois, je serais le seme, que tu le veuille ou non !

\- Est-ce que tu sais que c'est un viol ?

\- Mais nooon, arrêtes de dramatiser : tu seras consentant dans pas longtemps ! Aller, assez discuter, il est temps que tu en prennes pour ton grade, Sas'ke.

\- Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! Je te pète les couilles si tu le fais, j'te préviens !

\- Bien, je suis prévenu, mais il semblerait que je m'en foute de tes promesses en l'air. Tu passe à la casserole, stupide Uchiwa ! »

Je lui hurlais des insultes qui en aurait fait rougir Jiraya. Mais elles ne déconcentrèrent pas le grand gaillard blond qui s'avançait vers moi avec lenteur et détermination. C'était fou, même si j'allais y passer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau...Mais il n'était tout de même pas question que je me fasse avoir par sa gueule d'ange.

Je refusais de me faire avoir encore une fois. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu marcher pendant **deux** semaines et tout le village s'était moqué de moi parce qu'ils disaient que j'étais une petit nature ! J'aurais bien aimé les voir à ma place ! Ah oui, ce n'était pas eux qui se faisaient prendre et qui en plus avait leur amant qui sans le vouloir -ou peut-être que si, allez savoir- laissait le contrôle au démon qui, lui n'avait pas de pitié pour votre derrière !

Je n'avais pas envie de me voir encore boiter pendant plusieurs jours, et incapable de me défendre face aux assauts répétitifs de la « bête » qui me servait de petit-ami ! Parce que bien sûr Môsieur ne pouvait s'empêcher de me sauter dessus bien que je n'arrivais même pas à m'asseoir ! Et ceux qui dise que j'ai qu'à dire non, j'aimerai les voir devant un beau blond me projetant des phéromones dans la figure et qui s'approche de vous comme un félin pendant que vous, vous sentez comme une proie, ne pouvant même pas vous asseoir, alors courir !

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche. Et ces menottes qui ne veulent pas lâcher ! J'étais mort, comment j'allais dire à mon frère que je le quittais précipitamment ?

Pour en revenir à la situation de départ, j'étais dans de beaux draps -et c'était vraiment le cas de le dire, au propre comme au figuré- ; je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir et une saleté de démon s'approchait d'une démarche beaucoup trop sensuel pour mon petit corps en ébullition ! J'allais faire comment moi, pour repousser mon amant, beaucoup trop beau pour que ce soit vrai ?!

J'eus un regard de panique vers la fenêtre ouverte et pourtant si peu accessible, si loin. Cela fit rire cet homme de malheur. Si seulement je pouvais m'enfuir, j'aurais une chance de ne pas finir mort à la fin de la nuit et accessoirement de ne pas réveiller les voisins.

« - Sas'ke, ne pense pas aux voisins : sont en vacances pendant une semaine. Personne ne viendra te sauver de moi. »

Mais qui m'avait mit dans ce piège à souris ?! Et voilà c'était trop tard, Naruto était aux pieds du lit. J'étais un homme mort. Naruto se mit à quatre-pattes sur le lit et tendit sa main sur mon mollet nu qu'il remonta sans que je ne m'y oppose, étant trop obnubilé par ses mouvements gracieux. Il arriva à ma cuisse toujours dénudée qu'il pressa un peu plus de la paume de sa main. Il se rapprocha de mon boxer avec délicatesse et sans le toucher, continua à presser la chair ferme de ma cuisse tout en frôlant mon désir.

Je gémis pathétiquement et il sourit content que son piège se referme sur moi sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'utiliser la force. Il savait que la douceur me faisait fondre, que je me laisserais faire. Il s'approcha de mon sexe, et le massa quelques secondes à travers le tissu, me laissant pantelant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua à me parcourir de sa grande main. Et sans que je ne me rende compte, il était assez proche pour ne plus avoir besoin de son autre main pour se maintenir. Et il pouvait commencer à me caresser avec cette-dernière. Sa bouche vint se déposer sur mon cou. Je tendis la peau pour plus de tendresse. Il ouvrit totalement mon yukata noir qui dès le départ, était déjà bien entrouvert.

Je lâchais quelques frissons et soupirs involontaires. Il se tendait à l'entente de chacun d'eux, s'appuyant sur moi avec force pour ne pas tomber. Les menottes dans le dos et la tête du lit contre ce-dernier, j'étais à genoux. Et lui me surplombait dans la même position avec ses membres posés sur moi. Il cherchait à tâtons les endroits qui me faisaient toujours plus gémir. Il les connaissait par cœur et je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à les retrouver. Je ne savais si je voulais qu'il les trouve ou non… Tous ce que je savais, c'était qu'il me faisait du bien mais que j'avais l'esprit assez lucide pour savoir que cela ne continuerait pas dans la douceur. Et je n'oubliais pas que j'étais toujours attaché.

Il suçota ma clavicule et laissa une traînée brulante sur mon épiderme déjà chaud jusqu'à ma bouche qu'il lécha du bout de la langue. Cette-dernière se fit rejoindre par la mienne nous faisant faire un baiser à l'air libre. Nous fîmes quand même rentrer nos langues dans leurs habitacles bien qu'elles ne se lâchèrent pas, se tournant autour. Il aspira quelques secondes ma langue dans sa bouche, la faisant riper contre ses dents, ce qui me fit frissonner.

Il me lâcha les lèvres et partit grignoter du bout des dents la peau tendre de ma pommette puis se dirigea vers mon oreille pas encore dévorée par sa cavité buccale.

Ses mains, sous mon yukata, ne me quittaient pas et bougeaient inlassablement sur moi, tantôt sur ma chute de rein, tantôt sur mes pectoraux ou plus précisément sur mes tétons. Je soufflais bruyamment et rapidement dès qu'il les raclait de ses ongles. Son autre main continuait de me parcourir pendant que l'autre jouait encore avec mes tétons. Elle alla d'abord taquiner mon nombril puis passa par mes côtes, me faisait violemment frissonner de plaisir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et continua jusqu'au début de mes fesses où elle fit semblant d'aller plus loin mais s'amusa à ne faire que semblant. Allant au-delà de la limite pour revenir aussitôt, ce qui me faisait pousser des grognements de mécontentement. Il pouffa contre ma gorge qui était maintenant recouverte de sa langue traçant de longs parcours tièdes. Ces sillons étaient rafraichis par le vent amené par la fenêtre ouverte.

Je me laissais de plus en plus aller et il le savait. Le traître. Mais je n'arrivais plus à l'arrêter, surtout quand la main à la limite de mon fessier descendit enfin dans mon boxer et prit en main l'une de mes fesses pour la malaxer. Il me plaqua délicatement sur la tête du lit et descendit son autre main sur mon aine qu'il caressa plus franchement à travers le tissu fin de mon boxer. Il finit par le baisser, et je me retrouvais devant lui avec seulement un yukata noir qui ne couvrait rien de mon corps. Pas que cela me gêne, il m'avait déjà vu tellement de fois nu, que je ne les comptais plus. Non, c'était plus son regard qui attira mon attention il me dévorait de ses yeux qui descendaient de bas en haut avec un air appréciateur. Je ne rougis pas face à ce regard, je m'alanguis plutôt pour qu'il en voit le plus possible.

Par contre, le fait que moi je ne voyais rien de son corps à part son torse musclé, me fit froncer les sourcils. Je lui fis comprendre d'un signe de tête d'enlever son bas de pyjama -son seul vêtement- tout de suite. Je savais qu'il ne portait jamais rien en dessous. Il le fit avec une lueur amusée et avant de balancer son pantalon par terre, il sortit un tube et un sachet de préservatif des grandes poches du pyjama. Il les posa sur le matelas, proche de lui mais assez éloignés pour que je ne l'emmerde pas à les faire tomber du lit et ainsi réussir à m'éloigner de mon triste sort le plus longtemps possible.

Naruto revint à la charge avec ses beaux yeux bleus électriques qui me fixaient avec férocité. Mon cœur pulsa fort quand il poussa de sa main ma mâchoire inférieure pour faire pencher en arrière ma tête et commença à lécher et suçoter ma pomme d'Adam avec force.

Son doigt se trouvant sur mes lèvres, il rentra sans faire exprès dans ma bouche quand j'entrouvris celle-ci pour laisser sortir un soupir. Je commençai à lécher le doigt et il en profita pour en faire rentrer deux autres que je léchais tout autant. Il les sortit finalement quand ils furent bien humides et les glissa sous mon yukata jusqu'à mes fesses sans défense. Il rentra un doigt qui passa inaperçu, puis un deuxième qui lui commença à étirer les chairs. Je gémis langoureusement. J'avais beau dire ce que je voulais, cela m'avait manqué d'être le soumis. Mais seulement un petit peu…

Il fit de grands mouvements de ciseaux qui firent que le troisième passa sans aucun souci. Je ne faisais que soupirer et gémir doucement contre sa bouche qui était revenue se coller à la mienne. Et il devait se régaler des sons que je produisais car il s'arracha de ma bouche et enleva ses doigts de mon intimité dans un grognement animal. Je ricanais doucement, et il m'envoya un regard noir auquel je répondis par une caresse de son aine au garde à vous avec mon genou. Il se crispa et me détacha des menottes. Je ne pus m'enfuir, car plus rapide que moi, il me plaqua le dos contre le matelas en tenant mes poignets au dessus de la tête. Je tapais des pieds et gesticulais autant pour le gêner car cet idiot commençait à me remettre les menottes pour que je ne m'échappe pas et que je sois dans la bonne position. Soit allongé, les mains bien attachées au-dessus de moi.

J'essayais de me débattre mais c'était comme si je n'avais plus de force et je me demandais pourquoi lui en avait autant. Il ne me laissa pas m'étendre sur le sujet car une fois les menottes remises, il recommença à parcourir mon corps et bien que je n'avouais qu'avec vous, très chers lecteurs, que j'aimais être uke, je n'allais sûrement pas le faire devant Naruto, cela serait perdre la face devant lui ! Je l'empêchais donc de me toucher plus que nécessaire pour ne pas qu'il m'amadoue une deuxième fois.

Qu'elle déception ce fut quand Naruto me contraint à me calmer en touchant mon aine. Enfin, je n'étais pas totalement déçu mais un peu quand même. Je me laissa faire et perdis donc. Pendant mes réflexions, Naruto avait eut eu le temps de se pencher vers mon sexe et de commencer à le léchouiller. Je gémis de plaisir et avançais involontairement mes hanches vers sa bouche. Il se fit un plaisir de continuer à baver sur mon sexe jusqu'à qu'il s'en lasse et que moi, je grogne de colère d'avoir été si proche de la jouissance sans pour autant la toucher.

Il ricana de mon malheur pendant qu'il soulevait une de mes jambes pour la mettre sur son épaule. Il était ainsi bien placé pour me pénétrer. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. J'eus juste le temps de de me demander quand est-ce qu'il avait prit le temps d'enfiler le préservatif qu'il poussa doucement pour ne pas me faire mal, et moi je priais de tout mon corps pour que cette fois Kurama ne possède pas le corps de mon amant et surtout qu'il ne me déchire pas -au figuré- les fesses… Encore une fois.

Naruto patienta un petit moment, et comme je m'habituai rapidement à sa présence, il commença à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Je sentis qu'il tapait de plus en plus près de ma prostate, ne faisant que la frôler à chaque fois, me laissant frustré car je savais bien qu'il le faisait exprès, puisqu'il l'avait tapé tout à l'heure et que depuis il avait l'air de s'acharner à ne pas le refaire.

Bien qu'il ne tapait pas ma prostate, je criais à chacun de ses coups de rein au rythme lent mais puissant. Il se décida finalement à frapper ma prostate de coups bien plus forts que les précédents me faisant cette fois hurler. Mes mains s'agitèrent pour trouver quelque chose à quoi s'agripper. Je ne trouvais hélas rien pour me maintenir à la réalité et m'empêcher de jouir.

Quand soudain tous s'arrêta. Et je commençai à le sentir mal en sentant et voyant du chakra épais et chaud me caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. J'essayais de me dégager de mon amant possédé et ainsi sauver mon précieux popotin des griffes acérées de l'affreux démon.

« - Tttt ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça Uchiwa ?! »

Il fallait que je m'enlève du sexe de Naruto ! Impérativement ! Malheureusement, le démon ne semblait pas vouloir taper la causette et ainsi me faire gagner du temps avant que je ne trouve une solution et partir. Dommage…

Il commença à taper ma glande encore plus fortement que Naruto, me faisant brusquement voir des étoiles à chaque coup. Les ongles du blond, devenus des griffes, s'encrèrent encore plus dans mes hanches et les maintinrent avec force. Il tapait toujours plus puissamment et se rengainait toujours plus vite.

Je jouis brutalement et je hurlais mon plaisir en fermant fortement les yeux. Le démon à queues (jeu de mot…) prolongea autant que possible mon orgasme en continuant à frapper violemment ma prostate. Il continua de le faire tout en me branlant, me faisant encore bander, tandis que lui continuait de me pilonner durement. Ma voix s'était éteinte à force de crier et l'on pouvait seulement me voir la bouche ouverte pousser des cris étouffés.

Kurama ralentit la cadence, et vint enlever ma jambe de son épaule pour mettre les deux autour de ses hanches. Il se baissa et posa une de ses mains à côté de mon visage et l'autre sur mon bas du dos pour me maintenir à la bonne hauteur. Me surplombant, il recommença ses coups de boutoirs de plus belle. Ils étaient simplement plus lents mais plus puissants et tapaient encore mieux ma prostate.

Je me sentais encore partir vers un autre orgasme, quand le démon se pencha et vint mordiller un de mes tétons, me faisant me tendre vers lui. Soudain, l'aura de chakra orange disparut laissant place à Naruto qui m'embrassa avant de me donner un dernier coup de reins qui me propulsa vers la jouissance. Je me resserrai autour de Naruto qui jouit aussi loin qu'il put en moi.

Quand je redescendis et retrouva mes esprits, j'entendis des cliquetis et compris, quand je pu ramener mes bras endoloris vers moi, qu'il m'avait détaché. Je l'enserrai dans mes bras et tournais Naruto sur le côté pour qu'il arrête de m'écraser. Une fois fait, je me collais contre lui et mis mon nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur. Lui ne se rendit compte de rien, il s'était déjà endormit après m'avoir dit :

« - Hé Sas'ke.

\- Hm ?

\- J't'aime. »

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse pour s'endormir, puisqu'il savait qu'elle était la même que d'habitude :

« - Ouais, moi-aussi. »

 _Et Sasuke s'endormit contre le blond. Demain, il râlerait parce qu'il aura mal, mais pour l'instant ça allait et il était aussi heureux qu'on pouvait l'être._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Ça se mange sans faim ? Ça se laisse manger ? Pas trop dégueulasse ? Fade ? À vomir ?**

 ** _Note de Fin !_** Pour celles qui me suivent, sachez que pendant dix jours à partir d'aujourd'hui (on est vendredi et il est une heure du mat') je vais poster un one-shot par jour pendant 10 Jours. Et, où, je vais alterner les textes Naruto et les textes Harry Potter -par un curieux hasard j'en ai fait 5 de chaque, incroyable, non ?-. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez des notifications tous les jours, enfin pour celles qui en reçoivent.

 ** _Léchouilles Baveuses,_**

 ** _IdéaLise._**


End file.
